(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of performing direct communication between terminals and a terminal for supporting the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Under a frame structure of infrastructure communication (i.e., cellular communication) between a base station and a terminal, a portion of a resource for cellular communication is used by direct communication terminals that perform direct communication between terminals.
In general, as a wireless communication resource for direct communication between terminals, a partial resource of an uplink within an infrastructure communication (cellular communication) frame is allocated, and a base station and a terminal participating in infrastructure communication do not use a resource that is allocated to direct communication between terminals. In this way, in an allocated resource, terminals perform direct communication between terminals as a direct communication protocol and procedure.
When a partial resource of an infrastructure communication frame is allocated for direct communication between terminals, a signal of a terminal that performs cellular communication and a signal of a terminal that performs direct communication may exist together within cell coverage of a base station. Therefore, synchronization acquisition between terminals that perform direct communication should be performed before data reception, and a detailed method thereof is requested.